


Breathe In Breathe Out

by Aztecl



Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chemicals, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Poison, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: Her lungs felt like they were on fire. The burning sensation carried a burst of white hot pain down her throat and approached her stomach, leaving a feeling of pins and needles. Natasha cursed herself using a colorful string of Russian. Of course she'd known the drink was poison before pouring it down her throat, but this was beyond worse. The target who she had given an identical glass to was now crumpled on the ground.WHUMPTOBER NO. 13 - BREATHE IN BREATHE OUTDelayed Drowning (didn't do this), Chemical Pneumonia, Oxygen Mask
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathe In Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> I really just spent half an hour researching symptoms of chemical pneumonia, knowing I have school in the morning. Check out the rest of the series.
> 
> No, I do not own this characters or Marvel. 
> 
> Yes, I know that I'm probably a sadist.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. The burning sensation carried a burst of white hot pain down her throat and approached her stomach, leaving a feeling of pins and needles. Natasha cursed herself using a colorful string of Russian. Of course she'd known the drink was poison before pouring it down her throat, but this was beyond worse. The target who she had given an identical glass to was now crumpled on the ground.

He coughed, not quite dead yet. Pink foamy mucus came up with it, and Natasha wondered what the hell that meant. Her head spin and the band playing at top volume in the main hall now sounded extremely muffled. The door opened quickly. Natasha didn't have the strength to look up and fight off whatever unfortunate person walked in (no witnesses, duh). Luckily, it was just Steve.

"S-S..." She stuttered, voice hoarse.

Her knees buckled and Steve ran forward to catch her before Natasha hit the ground. His blue eyes sparkled with concern.

"S.H.I.E.L.D made that poison right?" Steve asked, mainly directing the question to himself, as Natasha really couldn't hear his words that well. "They must've done something wrong."

Natasha twitched. "D-duh. I've h-had pois'n before, R-Rogers."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "You only mentioned that five times when Fury assigned us this mission."

Natasha shrugged as best as she could, which wasn't much of a shrug while half-sitting on Captain America and shaking violently. He muttered something under his breath about how he still didn't like the plan. It was supposed to be a simple get in and get out, drink a little poison to trick him into drinking his own glass, and then escape. Natasha insisted she'd be fine with all her personal experience in digesting a wide assortment of drugs in her life.

With another cough, she twisted to her side. Steve wiped off a pale sheen of swear from her forehead and picked her up bridal style. Natasha retched and promptly vomited to the side, chest heaving up and down. He rechecked her pulse. Natasha's breathing was erratic and short, sometimes taking in a lot of air, other times — not so much.

"I gotta get you to the car. Just hold on." Steve opened the door again and half ran down the hallway towards a back door. He didn't think it would go well if he passed through the main hall packed with crowds of people (speaking a language Steve didn't know), while also carrying an unconscious woman. "Nat, you with me?"

She made a small sound. Her throat felt like it was squeezing against the adjacent side and constricting the general air flow. Natasha can say from prior experience that having trouble breathing is never a good sign. 

"Okay, okay, okay..." Steve increased his pace and brought her to their borrowed S.H.I.E.L.D car. 

Opening the back door with his foot, the soldier carefully lay Natasha across the seat. She groaned and coughed, feeling nauseous and spitting up a similar pink mucus like their target had. He went to the passenger door and lifted the seat, revealing a small compartment with a variety of knives and firearms — including the first aid kit.

Steve opened it up and took note of what he had. It was a fairly large case, having taken it with him as a precautionary measure after hearing Natasha's plan of digesting a poisoned substance. A round sphere-like shape was attached to the corner along with a few buttons and some wires hanging down. Steve recognized it as an oxygen mask.

Natasha, barely conscious, didn't even fight the captain as he slid the mask over her nose and mouth. Two thin straps went around her ears, strapping it into place. Then, Steve grabbed a miniature tank and turned a dial to what he assumed to be the correct setting. A dull whirring sound filled the air and he was relieved to hear her breathing steady out.

"Breathe in, breathe out, Nat," Steve whispered. With Natasha unconscious and hooked up to an oxygen mask, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 


End file.
